The use of and development of communications has grown nearly exponentially in recent years. The growth is fueled by larger networks with more reliable protocols and better communications hardware available to service providers and consumers. Users have similarly grown to expect better communications from home, work and on the go.
Despite the growth in the communications field, the methods for receiving voice messages are still quite limited to traditional methods, configurations, and setups. Voice messages are valuable because of the emphasis, emotion, voice identification, personality, and large amount of information that a user may easily and efficiently communicate in a message or recognize from a message. Individuals that work as substitutes, replacements, or temps may not have access to voicemail. For example, substitute teachers frequently do not have access to voicemail even though voicemail could be very valuable during the time they work at an educational facility. In order to use voicemail, a substitute may be required to use a personal device or be provided the password of a permanent employee despite the privacy and security concerns that may be associated with such an action.